Naruto And Strawberry - The Start of an Adventure
by King On The Ice Throne
Summary: Naruto absorbs the biju and the uchiha's and gets sent to where a certain strawberry and his family are waiting. There may be OC's and a bit if not a lot of OOC's. Rating T. May go up. Pairings undecided. Currently being Re-written
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo people's, it's me again. I'm doing a re-write and looking over things in this story that I think should be edited. Sorry I haven't done my other stories, a.k.a, A dawn of a new era, but I kinda lost my "muse" or my concentration, so to speak, on those other stories.**

 **So anyway, I've been re-reading Bleach as of late and I decided, if I failed on my last Naruto crossover why not do another one to see how it goes.**

 **So this is what I'm doing. This story is where Naruto is Ichigo's brother figure and still has all his shinobi powers plus some, so it kinda makes him godlike with the powers I'm giving him, but look at Ichigo, he has a vasto lorde and final getsuga tenshou form that made Ulquiorra and Aizen lose in about a minute! Though the final getsuga tenshou form took a while to get.**

 **So yeah enough with that and I might try doing omake's at the end of some chapters if there's an unexplained event and I will try make it as funny as possible though I will have some help from one of my friends on this site.**

 **Though I don't have friends so… yeah. If you want to be my BETA please pm me and we'll work things out.**

 **Ok, let the story… Begin!**

 **Disclaimer: This is a waste of time, I'm only doing this once and this is that time, I DO NOT own Naruto or Bleach. They got to their respective creators which are Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo (?).**

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_.

The story starts off with a blond man standing at 6 foot 1, facing off against a mad man named Madara Uchiha. This man glared at the blond, wondering what happened to his plans and why this man stopped them.

 **Flashback: 1**

"You think you can stop us boy, we're Uchiha's, the best of the best, the elite of the elite, and we're gods on Earth! What makes you think a lowly peasant like you can stand up to us?!"Shouted a man named Obito Uchiha.

"Yeah dobe, what makes you think you can beat us?" Asked/ shouted his one-time best friend Sasuke Uchiha. "Face it Naruto, you can't beat us."

"Now we'll start the biju extraction. Say goodbye to the all the biju, boy, for the next time you see it, it will be your death." Said Madara

Now, after a series of hand signs and a shout of Yin/Yang release: Gedo Mazo Absorption Jutsu! , the giant demonic statue started releasing a green mist that went straight to Naruto's stomach where the seal was.

 **At the same time in his mindscape** :

"Hey guys, I think this is the end of the road for us." Said Naruto looking at the nine tailed beasts in front of him.

"It's not bad kit. Sure we've had our good and bad days but with this plan going through the way it is now, you'll have no choice but to take in all the chakra and become the new juubi." Exclaimed Kurama, the big nine-tailed fox.

"Well good luck Naruto, you're going to need it." Said Son Goku, the four-tailed ape/monkey.

"I'll miss you guys a lot, Yin/yang style: Reverse Absorption Jutsu!

 **Flashback end** :

 **Back outside in the real world** :

The big demonic statue started shaking and the green mist started to flow back into Naruto along with eight and a half **(remember they only started absorbing the biju)** figures. Madara instantly realised what's happening but before he could comment he and the other two Uchiha started becoming transparent and started flowing to the seal on Naruto's stomach, and before they could react, were absorbed into the seal and their powers and knowledge along with the biju's became his.

All of a sudden a light hit him and he started having a growth spurt, making him stand at 6 foot 3, made his muscles become more hard and defined. After this was done he started feeling woozy, and after being hit by a small rock, he fell into the world of blissful unconsciousness.

5 Minutes later:

Two figures stood at the unconscious boys' side. One a deathly pale man with horns on both sides of his forehead, dressed in a white and purple robe with a black sash and long white hair that could rival the colour of blankness, stood the Shinigami King, ruler of Seireitei(Spelling?). And next to him stood a stunningly beautiful woman with long, shiny black hair that reached her mid back, a figure that most woman would die for and men would die from nosebleeds looking at it and a face that screamed authority and power.

"Well Shin, he did the impossible and defeated Madara but became the ten tails, what should we do?" Questioned Kami, stroking Naruto's hair affectionately.

"Remember that orange haired kid who was brought here by his father so they could play?" Asked the death god. "Well apparently the boy's father is one of my underlings so maybe I could give him a mission to watch over this boy." Said the god, pondering on what to do.

"Well maybe we could, I mean, Naru-chan here hasn't had that much of experience with family love and this should be the perfect opportunity to help him gain some of that experience." Said Kami, looking down on the blond man that had his head in her lap. The one she failed to protect from the prophecy that fate decided to make. Ugh, what a bitch.

"Or you could let me choose seeing as we're talking about me here?" Said a familiar voice to the two gods. Said gods were blushing in embarrassment seeing as they forgot about the male blond, who was also blushing due to the closeness of him to the female goddesses, ahem, place in the place..

"Okay then kid, you want to start over in a new world or stay here where there is no form of human life anywhere… unless you want to procreate with my sister here, but then again, I may just get her to recreate the human race with her powers, but where's the fun in not getting laid?" Said Shin **(This is the Shinigami's name now)** pointing at the blushing goddess.

Naruto, getting the not so hidden message about banging the God of Deaths' sister grinned and looked at Kami and said, "I'm okay with that how 'bout you, eh, Kami-Chan?", he nudged her to tease her even more.

By now Kami was blushing up a storm, and in the spur of the moment said, "Well it is best that you get going now, Shin will implant the knowledge while your unconscious in the other world so bye!" She said that so fast that only Shin could catch what she was saying, and that was barely. A portal opened and Naruto got sucked in before he could protest and got sent away with new clothes and some new knowledge.

 **A/N: Woohoo I'm finished. That was a bit harder re-writing than expected.**

 **In the next chapter will be Naruto re-uniting with the Kurosaki family, in a new body and an explanation on how he knows them.**

 **He (Naruto) will also be a perv, so don't go asking why he is. I'm talking about you, person who reviews and asks why he's a pervert. I mean, he hung out with how many major and one super pervert. Honestly! Anyway, I'm going to try to make an omake next chapter which will hopefully be up quicker than what my old stories chapters were up and there were only two chapters.**

 **Okay Read and Review and I'll see you guys' next chapter with an explanation on how Naruto met Ichigo.**

 **BYE!**


	2. A past meeting

**A/N: Yo people's, it's me again. Sorry I haven't done my other story but I kinda lost my "muse" or my concentration, so to speak, on that story. I even uploaded another one but no one read it, so that was kind of depressing.**

 **This is the "first chapter" (technically chapter 2) of the story. Last chapter there were probably a LOT! Of unexplained things like what happened and how Naruto and Ichigo knew each other. Do not fret my loyal readers, all or most of it should be explained in this chapter, if not then I will explain it to you if you pm me or review for it. Anyway, my friend on this site told me that apparently I have to do a disclaimer for every chapter. I don't believe her but I don't want to get in trouble soooo… I'll do it anyway.**

 **Oh and thank you to jyuubi no Naruto, betinlara897, katy612 and 1999 for reviewing.**

 **And to answer you reviews:**

 **Jyuubi no Naruto- thank you so much for your support and your comment on this story.**

 **Betinlara897- thank you and yes I will continue this story for as long as I can**

 **Katy612- thanks**

 **1999- Yes and I will try to continue this story.**

 **Oh and since I'm still writing the next chapter for this story I might give you guys a preview of next chapter because I'm nice. Or I could just give you guys a summary, it depends.**

 **Sorry for making you guys read through this really long authors note. It's not like anyone reads these anymore these days. Sorry for going on and on. GOOO!**

 **On to the story.**

 **BEGIN!**

While floating through the void he was being carried through, Naruto was currently dreaming about a certain memory from the distant past.

 **Flashback:**

Fast-paced footsteps could be heard through the hokage's tower, as a little blond that was Naruto when he was younger **(If you didn't know then I don't know why)** was running through as fast as he could to get to his "jiji's" office.

His so called "jiji" is actually the sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Said man was in the middle of a meeting with a family that has travelled a long way to get to Konoha.

As the old man was talking to the family about temporary living arrangements, Naruto burst through the door.

"Hey jiji, let's go out for some ramen!" Shouted Naruto. I don't have any money left because some of those stupid villagers broke into my apartment again."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I'm in the middle of a meeting with this family right now about living arrangements at the moment. If you wait then I'll take you out for some ramen, okay?" Said the wizened hokage. "I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Kurosaki, let us go back to this meeting so that we may find you a place to stay."

"No it is quite alright hokage-sama. The boy just wants time with his grandfather. Speaking of fathers, where are your parents' child" Asked Mrs Kurosaki, mother of a certain strawberry who was sitting in her lap.

"I don't have any ma'am." Mumbled Naruto, sad at that reminder. Straight after, he started to cry.

After that sentence a few things happened. Sarutobi looked down in shame and sadness at one, not being able to tell Naruto about his parents and two, the reminder that they died. Mr Kurosaki looked surprised about that, Mrs Kurosaki did something that was expected of a mother and ran up to the blond boy and suffocated him in a hug and started to cry with him.

"*Sob* *Sob*, I'm so sorry little one. Don't worry, I'm going to be your new mommy and everything is going to be ok." Cried Masaki.

Naruto looked surprised at being subjected to the emotion of affection and motherly love so he did the only thing a little boy like him could do while his little mind was processing the emotions, and passed out.

After he passed out, Isshin looked at Sarutobi with a surprised look.

"What has become of the boys' parents hokage-san?" Asked Isshin.

Before he could respond to the man's question, an ANBU that appeared from a cloud of smoke said. "Hokage-Sama, the council has called for a meeting to decide on the boys' fate, seeing as it is his sixth birthday and has demanded that you be there with the boy within the next half hour." Said Inu, clearly not happy with the council's antics that even he, someone who wears a mask and hides his emotions, could be read like a book after taking a glance at him after mentioning the council.

"Thank you Kakashi-kun, I will be with you to the meeting in a moment. Please wait so that I may sort something out with this family." Answered the old man, clearly not pleased with the fact that the council decided to request, no DEMAND, for HIS, the HOKAGE'S, audience for the fate of a SIX year old child. The council did not know the limits of it's idiocy.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-Kun, but I am needed elsewhere. Would you please wait here with your lovely wife and… where did your son go?"

At that statement, they all looked around the room trying to find their son Ichigo, who was busy trying to look at the last picture on the wall that had three other pictures that went across the wall along next to it.

Masaki went to go pick the boy up but stopped when she saw the picture on the wall that Ichigo was trying to get, she couldn't help but notice the similarities between the picture, herself and Naruto **.(In this story, Minato is Masakis' long lost brother that she found his where a bouts' before he died in the sealing of Kyuubi)**

Isshin saw her starring at the picture and went over to see what was wrong. When he got there he widened his eyes in surprise at seeing his wife's long lost brother.

"How did Minato end up here?" Asked Isshin, a large amount of surprise etched on his face.

"How do you know of Minato?' Asked Hiruzen, with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Because he is my wife's long lost brother." Said Isshin.

"I think I could believe that, seeing as he was an orphan and had very short dreams about a girl." Said Hiruzen.

"He was dreaming about me? I knew it! He did remember me! I even have a photo that he would've had as well." Said Masaki as she pulled out a picture of her and Minato when they were younger **. (In this story, Masaki lost Minato when he was 7)**

At that, Hiruzen looked at the picture to confirm if it was Minato, but before he could, Inu popped up again to remind him of his council meeting.

"I'm sorry, but I must really go to this council meeting. Would you like to accompany me?" Said the old man.

"Of course we would. If this is to see the fate of my nephew then I will come along, whether you like it or not!" More or less shouted Masaki.

"Well then, let us be off to the chambers." Said Hiruzen.

 **THE END!**

 **I have finished the second chapter of this re-written chapter! I would like to thank those that reviewed, followed, favorited and even bothered looking at this story. It means a lot to me to know that you guys care about this story.**

 **I'll think I will end this here. So I'll see you guys soon (Hopefully…).**

 **Remember the drill.**

 **Read**

 **Review**

 **Fave**

 **Follow**

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed, as well as not overly powerful flames.**

 **Ja ne.**

 ***Leaves in a crack of lightning!***


	3. Council Meeting

**A/N: Yo people's, it's me again. I still haven't done my other stories because I have lots of things to do. I have started re-writing this story, so go back and check in the first 2 chapters please. Anyway this chapter is the long awaited council meeting, where the council will be scared crap-less. Hopefully. Still looking for a beta to help me out though, so please pm me if you want to be my beta, and make sure you meet the requirements.**

 **Anyway on to the story.**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Last time:**

 **"I'm sorry, but I must really go to this council meeting. Would you like to accompany me?" Said the old man.**

 **"Of course we would. If this is to see the fate of my nephew then I will come along, whether you like it or not!" More or less shouted Masaki.**

 **"Well then, let us be off to the chambers." Said Hiruzen.**

 **Present:**

On the way to the council chambers, Naruto decided to get to know his new cousin and his aunty and uncle, or as his aunty wanted him to say, his mommy, daddy and his new brother. With the fact that he didn't really know how to start a conversation he walked faster to catch up to his jiji to ask him for some help.

"Hey jiji. I was wondering. Could you gimme some pointers so that I can start asking them about stuff so I can starting fitting into the family?"

Hiruzen, sensing the minute, tiny, hell even barely noticeable amount of desperation in Naruto decided to help the poor six year old out. "Well Naruto-kun, why don't you introduce yourself properly, state your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future and foods you like to eat." Said the old man, hoping Naruto can socialize with people other than him and his anbu guards for the first time. "But not now because we're here."

The entrance to the council chambers were large wooden, probably mahogany **(Shout-out to the person who finds the reference to an abridgement series)** double doors with the Konoha symbol in the middle of the doors and a large flame like design in the background carved lightly into the doors with an ANBU guard posted on each side of the door.

Said ANBU guards at the arrival of the hokage, nodded and opened the two mahogany doors and let them into the chambers where there was a lot of shouting coming from within.

As the family and hokage walked into the chambers, they looked to see the civilian side of the council shouting about Naruto with… less than obscure… yeah, obscure words, with the shinobi side arguing against the civilians for Naruto across their mahogany table.

Naruto hearing some of the words, looked downcast, feeling a large sting of sadness at each of the words. Masaki, seeing him looking downcast gave him a hug and pulled his head into her shoulder, where he started to cry. Isshin and Masaki, who was trying to comfort the sobbing child, glared at the civilian side, while the hokage gave the shinobi side a grateful look, which some of them returned with a nod.

Masaki, feeling a light beat pushing against her, looked past Naruto to see Ichigo patting Naruto ion the back.

The hokage, having had enough of the insults towards his adopted grandson, released enough killing intent to shut the whole council up and knock some of the weak civilians, though all the civilian council is weak, out like a light, while everyone else was hard pressed for breathing.

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS! I will NOT, have you shout degraded insults about a six, SIX! , year old boy who is completely innocent! I thank you shinobi council for stepping in for the boy and trying to protect the boy from these fools." Yelled the sandaime, who then calmed down at the end to thank the shinobi council.

One of the brave, though more like idiotic, civilians decided to forfeit his life by braking an S-ranked law and insult the hokage, which in its own right, is one of the dumbest things to ever do.

"Who do you think you are to call us, the almighty civilian council, fools you stupid old codger. Tell me, who do you think you are? Asked the dumbass civilian, who didn't realize he was in a room full of people trained to kill with weapons, dogs, bugs and a whole lot of other stuff.

The hokage, whose tolerance limit had been broken, snapped his fingers and pointed his finger at the fat, dumbass of a civilian. At the snap an anbu rushed the civilian and cut his head off with a swipe of his/her sword.

"Anyone else wants to test my patience?" Questioned the hokage, who was looking around the room to see if anyone was dumb enough to try anything.

"Now that everyone has settled down, who in their right mind demanded me, their commanding officer and governor of the village, THE HOKAGE, to come to this excuse of a council meeting? Tell me now and you won't lose your head like the idiot from earlier." Said the Hokage, now walking with the family to his chair at the head of the mahogany table.

"We did Hiruzen. We called you so that we can determine the fate of the dem-brat." Said a voice from behind him.

Hiruzen didn't need to turn around as he knew who it was. It was one of his advisers, Homura, with his other adviser Koharu and one of the elders, Danzo in tow.

"… Run that by me again. In my old age, I don't think I heard you properly. Tell me, what do you want with NARUTO?" The sandaime stressed at the end, sending out a large flash of KI.

"No need to worry Hiruzen, I too, am approaching the age that everyone seems to start losing their hearing, but what Homura asked is what are we going to do with the boy, and while I'm at it, who is this family?" Said Danzo, who was looking curiously at the family who was gathered around Naruto protectively.

"That's Hokage-sama to you Danzo and everyone else in this room. We are going to do nothing to Naruto and the family around Naruto are his distant relatives.

"WHAT!" Shouted everyone, as they all thought that Naruto was an orphan with no form of family, even the shinobi thought that, though to a lesser degree.

"Yes he has family and this meeting is adjourned, I am done with the councils shit today. Goodbye." Said the hokage as he stood up and left with the family in tow.

"Well that could've gone better." Said Kakashi, who was still in his inu uniform. After he said those words, he also left to catch up to the group that just left.

 **THE END!**

 **A/N: Okay that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter we are going to be finishing of the meeting with the kurosaki's and the hokage so that we can move onto Naruto going into the bleach world.**

 **Anyway you guys know the routine.**

 **Read**

 **Review**

 **Follow**

 **Fave**

 **And I'll cya all later.**

 **Bye**


End file.
